


Touched by Memories

by sailorscooby



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: F/M, Neurodivergent Lloyd Irving, POV Second Person, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorscooby/pseuds/sailorscooby
Summary: She would die for you--nearly has died for you on multiple counts. But she loves you.





	Touched by Memories

"Lloyd?"

Your hand finds her's, pale and smooth in great contrast to your tan callouses. It's a relief knowing that her summoning cards don't bite against her like your sword hilts do. You hold on tight, reveling in the feeling of skin-to-skin contact.

It's a privilege shared with a select few. The rest of the world must face your gloves. Their contact is too much.

You pull her close before she can ask again, arms wrapping tight around her shoulders. Her hair smells so nice, like kirima fruit, and you can feel the tenseness in your muscles ease away.

She tilts her head into your neck, a question on her lips when she kisses your skin. It sends sparks down your spine, and your slight nod is answer enough. Her hands trail slowly up your undershirt, mindful of the edges and worn holes exposing your skin. She knows you better than anyone ever has, knows what you need more than you yourself.

Fingertips skating back down help you exhale, and you can feel her smile.

"I love you, Sheena."

Her hands press flat against your back, small and low, and you allow yourself to push into her front more.

"I know you do. And I... I love you too."

Years can pass, but the way she says it, the way her emotions unfurl around the words remains. She would die for you--nearly has died for you on multiple counts.

Your grip tightens. She grounds you in the moment, steady and solid.

Just like she did the first time you went to the Tower, sharing already tight space on the dragon's back. Her arms wrapped tight around your waist, so soon after you became companions. She could feel your fear that you had hidden so well, but assured you that your group would keep Colette safe. She loved you, then.

Just like she did in Tethe'alla, when she saved you from falling, falling, falling into the deep blue ocean. Her hand found yours, among all the people, holding you tight as the summoning magic saved you all. She loved you then.

Just like she did in Altamira, the waves fighting to take you under, but her will keeping you both afloat. The water felt good, freeing compared to the constant anxiety of skin-to-skin: there it didn't matter that her warmth pressed against yours. No one else could touch you. She loved you, then.

Just like she did at the tower again, selflessly pushing you away. Willing to sacrifice herself, everything she had worked for, just to save you. Strong body, loving eyes, fear creeping into her voice. She loved you then, and your heart broke.

She loved you, that somber afternoon with both fists clenched tight as you watched her fight her childhood friend beneath the trees.

She loved you, that night beneath the stars in Heimdall, dreaming of the future and what you could accomplish together.

And now, years later, countless lives saved, exspheres destroyed, pacts maintained, territories explored, worlds saved...she still loved you.

Pressure.

The hands on your back pressed in, rubbing deep, ripping a sigh from your throat.

"Come back to me."

You open your eyes, unaware you had ever closed them in the first place. Her amber eyes shine bright, full of concern, but she smiles. She knows you're here with her. She knows it.

You lean down slow, calculated movements bringing your faces together. She's holding her breath, and you realize you are too.

Her lips are soft, sweet, a little sticky from her balm. Her eyelashes flutter against your skin, tickling. At one point, this would have been too much. The sensation, the stimulation, the softness.

You love her.

Your lips leave, but you don't, forehead resting against her's.

"It's your turn to make the campfire," her voice is teasing, hands letting up at your back to squeeze at your hips.

You hold her closer still, shifting to set your chin against the crown of her head.

"Does that mean you're cooking? I could go for some of your curry!"

She laughs, full body shaking. One gentle hand pushes her back from you and she grins, sly like you've grown used to.

"And to think, you didn't think it would be good."

She presses one more kiss to your jaw, soft and welcome.

"I never want to leave your side, Lloyd Irving."


End file.
